Dream!
by isfa.id
Summary: Donghae mengalami mimpi yang membuatnya merasakan takut akan apa yang terjadi pada orang yang dia cintai, Kibum. KiHae, KiHae, KIHAE, KIIIHAAAEEEEE xD KiHae *sekali lagi* oke, happy reading.


**Tittle: Dream!**

**Pairing: KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

Tampaklah di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, yang merupakan sebuah ruang kamar milik seseorang, di mana kamar ini adalah salah satu ruang kamar yang terdapat di sebuah asrama yang ditinggali oleh beberapa orang yang merupakan anggota dari sebuah group ternama, tentu saja, Super Junior.

Jadi, apa yang tampak?

Tidakkah kalian melihat seseorang di atas ranjang bersprai kuning itu? Seseorang yang tengah terbaring membelakangi pintu dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tidur? Mungkin saja, karena tampak dari matanya yang tertutup. Tapi, apakah kalian melihat lagi matanya yang bengkak itu? Bukankah itu menandakan bahwa dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah acara yang dinamakan sebuah tangisan? Sepertinya. Tapi mengapa? Entahlah, hanya dia yang tahu.

Sementara di luar ruangan tersebut, ruang tengah yang menjadi ruang tempat semua anggota berkumpul, melepas penat dari semua aktifitas yang mereka lakukan selama berjam-jam, bahkan berhari-hari tak kenal lelah. Di sinilah mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah semuanya, bercerita, bercengkrama, bermain, apapun.

Tapi apa yang terlihat sekarang? Semuanya diam. Delapan orang yang ada di sana hanya diam, tak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara mereka sedikitpun. Menunduk, terdiam, saling meremas jemari masing-masing, meski ada di antara mereka yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Terlebih seseorang yang terlihat asyik dengan permainan PSPnya.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

Memang, sedari tadi suara dari tuts-tuts PSP yang ditekan oleh namja berambut ikal itu sudah membuat suara gaduh tersendiri. Tapi suara ini berbeda, suara seseorang yang sekarang akan ikut 'berkumpul' bersama mereka.

"Aku datang."

Orang tersebut segera melepaskan sepatu dan jaketnya yang berwarna senada, hitam, dan membiarkan sepatunya itu tergeletak di ruang depan bergabung dengan sepatu-sepatu yang lain, sementara jaketnya dia bawa dan diletakkan di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat setelah dia berada di ruang tengah menemui yang lainnya, yang sedari tadi sudah berada di sana.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kibumie."

Eunhyuk, salah satu di antara kedelapan orang itu langsung mengeluarkan suaranya setelah melihat Kibum, orang yang baru saja datang itu berada di hadapan mereka.

"Dia…"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebelum Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena dia tahu apa yang akan Kibum bicarakan.

"Sepertinya dia tidur," Sungmin, yang merupakan orang yang menenangkan 'dia' ikut berbicara.

Sungmin adalah orang yang terus berusaha membuat 'dia' tenang saat sebuah 'keributan' tercipta entah karena apa. Karena hal itulah yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebuah tangisan, raungan, jeritan tidak jelas dari si 'dia' yang sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak siapa.

Kibumpun menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh ke asrama ini ke atas sofa coklat di dekatnya, di samping jaket yang dia sampirkan di ujung sofa tersebut. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya, memberikan kenyamanan pada otot-ototnya dengan kepala yang sedikit terangkat dan sebuah tarikan nafas yang cukup panjang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kibum saat seseorang menawarkan segelas air minum padanya. Diperhatikannya orang tersebut dengan seksama, terlebih saat dia berjalan dan duduk di sofa di hadapannya. "Kakimu kenapa Ryeowook?"

"Aku terpeleset di kamar mandi, untung saja Yesung hyung langsung memegangiku, jadi hanya kakiku saja yang terkilir." Ryeowook, orang yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Kibum soal kakinya yang sedikit pincang itu memberikan jawaban dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dua hari yang lalu, di mana dia yang baru saja membasuh mukanya guna menghilangkan rasa lelah setelah aktifitasnya seharian terpeleset di kamar mandi saat ingin beranjak keluar. Beruntung saat itu Yesung yang baru saja memasuki kamar mandi langsung membantunya, membuatnya tak harus benar-benar terjatuh dan membentur ubin di bawahnya, meskipun kakinya tetap saja terkilir dan seperti sekarang, dia sedikit pincang saat berjalan.

'You Lose.'

"Arrgghhtt~"

Seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak saat dua kata yang sangat tidak dia sukai tertera di layar PSPnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat tergila-gila pada game. Tak ada hari di mana dia lepas dari benda yang bernama PSP.

"Kau membuatku kaget," Shindong, namja bertubuh gempal itu, yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, mengusap dadanya sendiri akibat keterkejutan yang diciptakan karena sebuah teriakan dari sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Kangin, yang tubuhnya tak kalah gempal dari Shindong langsung melemparkan sebuah bantal kursi tepat ke muka Kyuhyun karena tak suka dengan tingkahnya yang membuatnya ikut terkejut.

Dan yang lain? Sepertinya tak ingin terlalu ikut larut dalam keterkejutan. Terlihat dari Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan sebuah kitab yang dia baca dan juga Yesung yang turut sibuk dengan binatang peliharaan barunya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Kibum yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun setelah teriakkannya langsung terpusat pada tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang diperban.

"Kelelahan karena terlalu sering bermain game," Eunhyuk langsung berujar tak jelas guna menjawab pertanyaan Kibum yang membuat semuanya tertawa, kecuali Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak senang dan juga Kibum yang malah terlihat kebingungan.

"Dia terjatuh saat latihan," Sungmin langsung memberikan jawaban yang membuat wajah bingung Kibum berubah, karena kini dia sudah mengerti.

Setelah merasa kehilangan rasa lelahnya dan juga cukup puas berbicara dengan semua sahabatnya, Kibum langsung mengangkat tubuhnya seraya berujar "Aku ingin melihatnya," dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah menuju sebuah kamar yang memang orang yang dia tuju sebenarnya berada di sana.

Hingga di sinilah Kibum berada, di mana tidak ada orang lain selain dia dan seorang namja yang terbaring membelakanginya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang bersprai kuning itu setelah menutup pintu kamar tersebut secara perlahan juga, karena tak ingin mengganggu kenyamanan orang tersebut.

Tubuhnyapun terduduk di sisi ranjang membuat sebuah guncangan kecil meski tak membuat namja yang tengah terbaring tersebut terganggu, karena sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang tertidur lelap. Tapi sepertinya Kibum tak ingin orang tersebut tertidur, karena kini dia tengah mengusap rambut namja tersebut dan memanggilnya namanya tepat di telinga kanannya. "Hae…"

Donghae, namja yang tengah tertidur itupun membalik tubuhnya meski belum membuka matanya. "Kibumie, hiks."

"Ini aku."

Mata Donghaepun langsung terbuka setelah mendengar dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. "Kibum," gumamnya memperhatikan Kibum yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Diapun segera bangun dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum seerat mungkin.

"Eoh~" Kibum semakin menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya dan langsung membalas pelukkan Donghae dengan membelai punggung kekasihnya itu sehangat mungkin.

"Hiks, hiks."

Entah karena apa, rindu atau apa, Donghae langsung menangis sesegukkan di dada Kibum membuat senyum Kibum menghilang dari wajah tampannya. Jemari Kibumpun bergerak mengusap wajah Donghae yang sedikit sulit dia lihat, "Kau sakit?" tanyanya setelah merasakan sedikit hangat di dahi Donghae, tapi Donghae menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan kecil.

Kibum diam dengan jemari-jemari yang terus membelai wajah Donghae dan juga sebuah kecupan yang dia tanamkan di pucuk kepala sang pujaan hati, sementara Donghae masih setia mengeluarkan suara sesegukkan dari bibirnya.

Kibumpun menarik diri dan memperhatikan wajah Donghae yang terlihat pucat. Kembali sebuah usapan dia berikan pada wajah Donghae dan membelainya dengan sangat lembut. "Kau sakit," ucapnya pelan meski Donghae kembali memberikan sebuah gelengan padanya, "Kau tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan kompres, tidurlah," lanjutan yang Kibum berikan seraya beranjak dari duduknya meski itu tak terjadi saat Donghae langsung menarik tangannya dan memintanya kembali terduduk.

"Kau jangan pergi, di sini saja."

Sebuah senyuman Kibum gambarkan dan berujar "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, hanya mengambil air untuk kompresmu."

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana!"

"Sebentar."

"Tidak boleh, aku bilang tidak boleh, kau di sini saja, jangan pergi!"

"Aku hanya ke dapur."

"Aku bilang tidak boleh! Di sini saja!"

"Hae…"

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Kibumpun terdiam mendengar Donghae yang meneriakinya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang selain mengikuti keinginan Donghae yang memang tak pernah bisa dia lawan, apapun itu, dan itupun berlaku sekarang.

"Kau jangan ke mana-mana, di sini saja," Donghae kembali berujar membuat Kibum mendengus kesal, meski tak sepenuhnya kesal.

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana, aku di sini," ucap Kibum dengan nada sedikit tinggi yang membuat Donghae kembali terisak.

Mau tak mau Kibum untuk kesekian kalinya harus mengalah atas sikap Donghae. Meski sebenarnya dia bisa berlaku keras pada Donghae, tapi dia tak pernah ingin menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya ini, hingga akhirnya harus membuatnya selalu menuruti apapun yang Donghae inginkan.

"Maaf," kata itupun terucap dari bibir Kibum, dan sangat sering, bukan hanya kali ini. Diapun menarik tubuh Donghae dalam dekapannya dan membelainya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ada apa?" Kibumpun ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena sebelum kedatangannya kemari, sahabat-sahabatnya yang menghubunginya dan memintanya segera datang karena Donghae terus menangis dan berteriak tak jelas, dan semua orang tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, sementara yang Donghae lakukan hanya diam.

"Baiklah," desah Kibum pasrah karena dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya seorang Lee Donghae, dan dia tak akan bicara bila dia memang sedang tak ingin.

**.**

**.**

Berpuluh-puluh menit sudah Kibum menemani Donghae yang tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya. Ditatapnya kelopak mata Donghae yang membengkak karena tangisan yang dia sendiri tak tahu karena apa, Donghae sama sekali tak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Diapun menggeser tubuhnya, menarik tangannya yang menjadi bantalan Donghae dan kemudian menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh Donghae yang akan melindunginya dari udara malam yang dingin.

Kibum beranjak, turun dari ranjang setelah merapikan rambut yang menutupi dahi Donghae. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu dengan perlahan, tapi tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kakinya sampai, langkahnya itu terhenti.

"Kau mau ke mana?" pertanyaan itulah yang membuat langkah Kibum terhenti, pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae yang ternyata terbangun dari tidurnya yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap.

Diam adalah yang dilakukan Kibum, entah apa yang harus dia jawab atas pertanyaan tersebut, terlebih Donghae sudah kembali melontarkan kata-kata yang sepertinya memang tak ingin Kibum membantahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan pergi, di sini saja, jangan ke mana-mana."

"Hae…" langkah kaki Kibumpun sekarang tertuju mengarah mendekati Donghae dan sudah kembali terduduk di sampingnya.

"Kau jangan ke mana-mana, jangan ke mana-mana," Donghae kembali berucap dengan kalimat-kalimat yang sama.

Wajah Donghae kini berada dalam tangkupan tangan Kibum, air matanya kembali mengalir seraya ucapan jangan pergi itu terus ia lontarkan.

"Kau demam, aku hanya ingin menyiapkan kompres untukmu, tidak akan lama."

Donghae menggeleng, tak memberikan izin pada Kibum untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tiga menit, dua menit."

"TIDAK! Aku bilang kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana, jangan ke mana-mana, jangan pergi! Hiks," kembali Donghae berteriak dengan diakhiri sebuah tangisan. "Huweee~ kau tidak boleh pergi, tidak boleh, TIDAK BOLEH!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal dengan tangan kiri yang terbalut rapi oleh perban, Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" pertanyaan dengan nada tak suka itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tolong ambilkan kompres untuk Donghae hyung."

"Kau mengganggu permainanku hanya untuk ini Kim Kibum? Kau bisa memanggil yang lain, aku sibuk."

"Hanya kau yang bisa kuteriaki di sini Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Kibum, karena memang akan terasa sangat tidak sopan bila dia harus berteriak memanggil yang lain yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kau bisa memanggil Ryeowook," Kyuhyun tetap tak mau kalah.

"Dia sakit."

"Kau pikir aku tidak," ucap Kyuhyun menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang jelas-jelas sudah Kibum ketahui bahwa tangannya itu tengah terluka.

"Berisik!" Donghae yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian berisik."

**.**

**.**

'Klek.'

Pintu kamar Donghae kembali terbuka, menampakkan Ryeowook yang tengah berjalan dengan kaki pincangnya membawa baskom kecil berisi air dan juga handuk kecil yang tergantung di salah satu sisinya.

"Mengapa kau yang kemari?" tanya Kibum meski tak beranjak dari ranjangnya akibat Donghae yang terus menempel padanya.

"Kyuhyun tak bisa membawanya," jawab Ryeowook setelah meletakkan baskom itu ke atas meja nakas setelah sedikit menggeser lampu tidurnya.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan hyung yang lain? Kau sedang sakit."

"Tidak ada yang mau, mereka bilang Donghae hyung sangat ribut dengan teriakannya."

Kibum terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang Ryeowook lontarkan tapi kemudian berujar terima kasih setelah Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Kau dengar, semua orang terganggu, jadi berhentilah berteriak!" Kibum mulai merendam handuk kecil yang Ryeowook bawa tadi ke dalam air dan memerasnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, segera diletakkannya kompres tersebut ke dahi Donghae yang tengah meremas kuat kaos putihnya dikarenakan tak ingin dia pergi.

"Aku takut."

Donghae semakin mencengkram kuat kaos Kibum membuat Kibum langsung menunduk agar tak tercekik kaos yang tengah dia pakai sendiri.

Perlahan Kibum menarik tangan Donghae dan melepaskan cengkraman tersebut karena sudah mulai menyakiti lehernya.

"Ada apa?" Kibum membelai wajah Donghae seraya mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Ditatapnya mata Donghae dengan hangat meminta Donghae menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dia takutkan.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," ucap Kibum lembut setelah sebuah kalimat penuh kekhawatiran dilontarkan oleh Donghae.

"Tapi aku bermimpi, terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Kibum tersenyum, "Kau mimpi buruk?"

Donghaepun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kibum.

"Apapun yang ada di mimpimu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi…" Donghae kembali menarik kaos Kibum yang membuat Kibum langsung berbaring dan membiarkan Donghae memeluknya. "Semua mimpiku terjadi. Dua hari yang lalu aku bermimpi Ryeowook terluka, dan ternyata dia terjatuh di kamar mandi dan itu membuat kakinya terkilir. Kemarin, aku juga bermimpi Kyuhyun terluka, dan ternyata dia jatuh saat kami latihan membuat tangannya terluka dan… dan… tadi aku bermimpi kalau kau…"

Semua kalimat Donghae terhenti saat sebuah kecupan yang panjang Kibum daratan di pipinya, bahkan Kibumpun memberikan belaian lembut pada sisi wajahnya yang lain. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau tidur, eoh?"

"Tapi aku takut."

**- isfa_id -**

'_Brak.'_

_Mobil itu menghantam keras tubuh Kibum yang tengah berlari, membuat tubuh itu terhempas keras, membuat kepalanya yang terbentur ke aspal hitam itu mengeluarkan darah dengan derasnya. Matanya terpejam dengan jemari-jemari yang bergerak perlahan, sangat perlahan, hingga gerakkan itu akhirnya terhenti dengan nafas yang ikut menghilang._

"Kibum!"

Donghae, dengan keringat yang sudah membasahi hampir seluruh bagian wajah dan lehernya itu terbangun, nafasnya terdengar sangat cepat secepat debaran jantungnya. "Kibum! Kibum!" dia berteriak memanggil seseorang yang sosoknya tak ada di sebelahnya sekarang. "Kibuuummmmm~"

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Kibum," Donghae langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan bergegas berlari memeluk tubuh Kibum yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, "Kibum."

**.**

**.**

Donghae menelan perlahan bubur yang Kibum suapkan padanya. Dia sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk memakannya, tapi Kibum terus memaksanya dan dia harus melakukan itu karena tak ingin Kibum mencemaskan kesehatannya.

"Kita keluar?" tanya Kibum lembut setelah Donghae menggeleng, menolak suapannya karena sudah merasa kenyang meskipun dia hanya memakan beberapa sendok.

Donghaepun menggeleng.

"Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Aku merindukanmu," ujar Kibum yang dapat Donghae mengerti maksudnya. Sudah cukup lama mereka tak bertemu diakibatkan jadwal mereka berdua yang padat. Bukankah hari ini mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua saja karena mereka sedang libur? Dan sangat sayang bila mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya berada di asrama.

"Tapi…"

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas," Kibumpun langsung mengangkat tubuh Donghae yang masih terduduk itu dan mendorongnya untuk segera memasuki kamar mandi, dan setelahnya dia sendiri kembali ke kamar Donghae dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Donghae dan juga untuknya sendiri.

Kibum tersenyum melihat beberapa pakaian di dalam lemari Donghae yang merupakan pakaian miliknya. Tidak mengherankan memang, karena mereka sering bertukar pakaian, meskipun lebih sering Donghae yang mengambil pakaiannya bila dia menyukainya.

Kibumpun mengambil dua buah kaos berwarna biru dan kuning. Segera dikenakannya kaos biru tersebut dan membalutnya dengan jaket hitam yang dia kenakan tadi malam, juga dengan jeans yang memang sudah sedari tadi melekat di kedua kaki panjangnya.

Sementara itu Donghae baru saja memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Kibum yang sudah menyiapkan apa yang harus dia pakai. Jeans biru tua dan kaos kuning, dan Donghae hanya memadukannya dengan jaket abu-abu yang dia gantungkan di samping lemarinya.

**.**

**.**

"Kibumie, kita kembali saja, aku takut," Donghae yang duduk di kursi penumpang di dalam mobil Kibum menghentikan niatnya yang baru saja akan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan keraguan dengan tujuan mereka untuk jalan-jalan.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apapun."

"Tapi…"

Kibum tersenyum dan langsung memasangkan sabuk pengaman Donghae dan untuk seterusnya memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya, melaju menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin akan membuat Donghae sedikit tenang.

**.**

**.**

Donghae, dengan topi yang menutup sempurna wajahnya turun dari sebuah gondola yang baru saja 'menghantar'nya dan Kibum menikmati pemandangan yang berada di salah satu sudut kota Seoul.

Kibum yang juga tengah menutupi wajahnya seperti Donghae tampak tersenyum seraya terus menggandeng tangan Donghae, di mana sang kekasih mulai menampakan wajah cerianya setelah cukup lama mereka berada di taman bermain yang sangat luas ini.

Mereka terus berjalan bergandengan hingga keluar dari area taman bermain di mana mereka menuju ke tempat parkir. Tapi di sela-sela perjalanan mereka Kibum melihat sebuah café eskrim di seberang, yang membuatnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga Donghae yang memang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya. "Kau mau?" tawar Kibum yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Donghae. "Kau tunggu di sini."

Donghae menuruti apa yang Kibum katakan dengan duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sementara Kibum langsung berlari ke seberang jalan. Dan dalam hitungan detik, tiba-tiba suara gaduh tersebut terdengar.

'Brak~ ckiiittttt~'

Tubuh Kibum terhempas keras ke tengah jalan saat sebuah mobil hitam yang tengah melaju kencang menghantam tubuhnya. Donghae yang melihat kejadian tersebut di depan matanya langsung terdiam meski kemudian dengan cepat dia berlari, membiarkan topinya terlepas membuat semua orang yang berada di sana dapat mengenalinya. Tapi bukankan dia sedang tak dalam waktu untuk memikirkan penyamaran? Kibumnya di sana sedang terkapar.

"Kibum, KIBUM!" Donghae berteriak histeris, mengangkat tubuh Kibum yang sudah bersimbah darah ke dalam pelukannya. "Tolong, tolong telepon ambulans," Donghae menarik tangan salah seorang yang menjadi saksi kecelakaan tersebut. "CEPAT!"

**.**

**.**

Dengan cepat berita kecelakaan Kibum menyebar di manapun, berita online, ataupun televisi. Dan itu membuat beberapa manager agensinya kelabakan dengan banyaknya wartawan yang meminta penjelasan tentang kejadian tersebut, begitu pula dengan rumah sakit yang terpaksa harus dijaga ketat demi kenyamanan semua pasien yang ada di sana, tak hanya Kibum.

Sementara di lorong di salah satu lntai rumah sakit tersebut, Donghae tengah menangis dalam pelukkan Sungmin. Semua member ada di sini, menemani Donghae yang tentu saja sedang sangat sedih sekarang, dan juga guna mengetahui keadaan Kibum tentunya.

"Ini semua salahku, seharusnya kami tidak pergi."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, ini semua sudah takdir," Siwon berusaha menenangkan Donghae dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Donghae yang masih berada dalam pelukkan Sungmin.

"Tapi aku bisa mencegahnya, kalau kami tetap di asrama, ini semua tidak akan terjadi, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Kibum, ini semua salahku."

Donghae terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan juga tak berhenti menangis membuat semua member berusaha menenangkannya. Sementara Kibum di dalam sana tengah berusaha memperjuangkan hidupnya di ranjang operasi, di mana dia harus segera menjalankan operasi setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya dikarenakan beberapa tulangnya yang patah.

**.**

**.**

Kepala Donghae sedikit terangkat, mendongak saat sebuah tangan membelai wajahnya, matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam juga membuka menatap siapa pelakunya. Sebuah senyuman juga dia lihat dari seseorang yang masih membelai wajahnya itu. Kibum, ya, Kibum.

Kibum yang baru saja terbangun setelah hampir 24 jam tak sadarkan diri itu menarik bibirnya menggambarkan sebuah senyuman meskipun sangat tipis, tapi Donghae dapat melihatnya dengan jelas di balik alat bantu pernapasan yang menempel di wajahnya.

"H-ei," ucap Kibum sedikit susah payah membuat Donghae langsung beranjak dari duduknya yang sedari tadi hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi ranjang Kibum itu dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya membuat Kibum sedikit melenguh karena Donghae tak sengaja menyentuh luka pada tubuhnya.

"Maaf, maaf, seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu, seharusnya…"

"Ssttt," desis Kibum membuat Donghae berhenti berucap, "Aku-ti-dak-apa-apa," lanjutnya sedikit terbata karena setiap dia berusaha berucap sebuah rasa sakit terasa. "I-ni-sudah takdir-ku," lanjut Kibum lagi membuat wajah Donghae menampakkan kekhawatiran terhadapnya. "Meskipun kita berusaha men-cegah-nya, ka-lau memang ha-rus terjadi, tetap akan ter-ja-di."

"Jangan bicara lagi," Donghae sungguh tak tega melihat Kibum yang terus berusaha menahan sakit setiap dia bicara. "Aku tahu, kau akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji akan merawatmu, sampai sembuh," sebuah senyuman Donghae sunggingkan saat menyatakan kalimat tersebut membuat Kibum juga memberikan senyuman padanya.

Dan sekarang Donghae mengerti, apapun itu, kalau memang harus terjadi, tetap akan terjadi, dan tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Dan itu bukan berarti dia harus takut akan mimpi buruk yang dialaminya.

**F.I.N**

**Gah~ apa ini? Entahlah, saya sendiri tidak tahu -_-"**

**Review?**


End file.
